Dear Ash
by Silverflare07
Summary: The sequel to Dear Misty. Remember that letter Ash wrote to Misty...well Brock 'accidentally' sends it to Cerulean where Misty gets a chance to read it...


Title: Dear Ash

Summary: The sequel to Dear Misty. Remember that letter Ash wrote to Misty...well Brock 'accidentally' sends it to Cerulean where Misty gets a chance to read it...

Author: Silverflare07

Dedication: CHIBI! ! To my Internet sis who has encouraged, inspired, and threatened to beat with a broom! Lots of sisterly love to you! Please enjoy!

Author's note: This is the sequel to Dear Misty so I would highly suggest you read that first.

Extra info: Nothing here.

Stuff you need to know:

"" Speech.

On with the fic!

Brock was the first to wake up the following morning. Deciding it would be best to have breakfast ready for everyone he climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, where he noticed Ash's backpack placed on the counter.

Finding this a very inconvenient spot for a backpack to be he picked it up and dropped it onto the floor next to the bedroom floor. As he did so a folded piece of paper fluttered to the ground.

Curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up and opened it to see a letter written to Misty in Ash's untidy scrawl. Brock chuckled to himself as he rummaged through the desk for an envelope and stamp. He stuffed the letter into the envelope, scribbled Misty's address on the front, and stuck the stamp in its proper place. He grinned proudly.

It would do them both some good if Misty read the contents of the letter. He dropped it in the mailbox before heading back to the kitchen to begin breakfast.

Between May and Ash it was a wonder he and Max got a chance to eat.

((((()))))

A few days later, thousands of miles away, Misty hummed happily as she walked out to her mailbox. She had just received word from her sisters that were coming home early and as a thank you present for watching the gym for them they had bought her a one way ticket to Jhoto!

She opened the mailbox and pulled out a handful of letters, bills, and junkmail. The letters were usually either for or from her sisters so she wasn't paying them any particular attention. Instead she shuffled through the mail to find any bills that needed to be paid.

She was surprised; however, to find a letter addressed to her in Brock's handwriting. Eager to hear news of how her friends were doing she disregarded the rest of the mail and sat down to read her letter.

She opened it and was more surprised to see that it was in Ash's handwriting, and a quick check to the bottom of the page confirmed that the letter had been written by him. Now he more eager to read what was written she sank down into the couch and began to read aloud.

By the time she was done tears and begun to form in her eyes. But they were tears of joy. For almost 5 years she had wanted him to tell her what he just had. She had hoped that in one of those late night chats it might have slipped out. But even on the day she left he hadn't said them.

But now he had, and here they were written down as solid proof. He had called her his best friend and told her that he loved her.

Indirectly of course but that was just how Ash was, you needed to read between the lines sometimes.

She swiped at her eyes hoping to stop the on flow of tears before the started. Then she realized he would be expecting some kind of answer! After all he had poured his heart out onto this paper so he deserved some type answer!

And she knew exactly which one she was going to give him.

She grabbed a pen and paper and sat down with a book to press on. She sat there in silence for a few moments before beginning to write.

Dear Ash,

She paused when she realized she had no idea how to say what she wanted. She had absolutely no idea how to write down what she wanted him to know. She didn't want the letter to sound bad, like she hadn't put in any thought into it.

So after a few moments debate she grabbed the piece of paper, crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash can. After all it could wait a few days...

And she would rather say it in person.

((((()))))

Well there you go! You guys wanted a sequel so you got one!

I hope you guys liked this one as much as you liked Dear Misty.

And Chibi this goes out to you too!

R&R! I'm still using those flames to roast May!


End file.
